Victors
"And this moment here... this is a moment that you never forget. The moment when the tribute becomes a victor." -Caesar Flickerman talking about The 73rd Hunger Games.Victors are the winning tributes in the Hunger Games. Each District has one. After they win, their District is given supplies of food and other things to survive, while the lone victor (except of The 74th Hunger Games since there is 2 victors) is bathed in riches. Most of them become very popular all throughout all of Panem. Lots of victors turn to morphling, a powerful drug to ease pain. They get addicted and it turns into drug abuse. They do this to try to forget the tragic memories of their past Games. Great examples are Haymitch Abernathy, Justin Hix, Megan Hayes, etc. Possible victims of this could by James Logan and Chaff Mitchell. Practically every victor that was won a Hunger Games has won since they had a background to survival or combat (and sometimes even both in some cases). Victory Tour Six months after a Hunger Games occurs, a Victory Tour is held to keep the memory of the Games fresh in everyone's head. They begin with the highest numbered district and count down, skipping the victor's district and saving it for last. In each district, they give a speech and go to a dinner. The Capitol throws a big feast for the victor's district where all the residents attend. Victors * Fir Yule (Victor of The 1st Hunger Games) * Baron Overwhill (Victor of The 2nd Hunger Games) * Gliese Dugald (Victor of The 3rd Hunger Games) * Wolfmark Redpath (Victor of The 4th Hunger Games) * Rummage Lorman (Victor of The 5th Hunger Games) * Tressa Spectral (Victor of The 6th Hunger Games) * Orchid Edenthew (Victor of The 7th Hunger Games) * Soren Galloway (Victor of The 8th Hunger Games) * Savera Inchcape (Victor of The 9th Hunger Games) * Griffin Naysmith (Victor of The 10th Hunger Games) * Mags Flanagan (Victor of The 11th Hunger Games) * Jago Potshore (Victor of The 12th Hunger Games) * Mizar Aldjoy (Victor of The 13th Hunger Games) * Raff Lockhearst (Victor of The 14th Hunger Games) * Ivo Lockhearst (Victor of The 15th Hunger Games) * Fallstreak Ivory (Victor of The 16th Hunger Games) * Woof Casino (Victor of The 17th Hunger Games) * Honorius Pertshire (Victor of The 18th Hunger Games) * Fawn Odinshoot (Victor of The 19th Hunger Games) * Venture Allardyce (Victor of The 20th Hunger Games) * Leonis Elestren (Victor of The 21st Hunger Games) * Terra Kinnimonth (Victor of The 22nd Hunger Games) * Struve BallaniynnStruve Ballaniynn(Victor of The 23rd Hunger Games) * Velorum Lathmore (Victor of The 24th Hunger Games) * Zenobia Rivendell (Victor of The 25th Hunger Games aka the 1st Quarter Quell) * Magnus Sterlingshre (Victor of The 26th Hunger Games) * Tule Roxen (Victor of The 27th Hunger Games) * Sabille Bosehearty (Victor of The 28th Hunger Games) * Phox Yule (Victor of The 29th Hunger Games) * Seeder Howell (Victor of The 30th Hunger Games) * Muscida Selkirk (Victor of The 31st Hunger Games) * Laurel Flamsteed (Victor of The 32nd Hunger Games) * Jomilee Lapworth (Victor of The 33rd Hunger Games) * Eero Nitva (Victor of The 34th Hunger Games) * Greir Rollo (Victor of The 35th Hunger Games) * Berglind Jonsdottir (Victor of The 36th Hunger Games) * Marian Green (Victor of The 37th Hunger Games) * Indigo Weaver (Victor of The 38th Hunger Games) * Beetee Latier (Victor of The 39th Hunger Games) * Thorburn Chlodowech (Victor of The 40th Hunger Games) * Daniel Bernhardt (Victor of The 41st Hunger Games) * Scorpii Inchcape (Victor of The 42nd Hunger Games) * James Logan (Victor of The 43rd Hunger Games) * Wiress Plummer (Victor of The 44th Hunger Games) * Chaff Mitchell (Victor of The 45th Hunger Games) * Brutus Gunn (Victor of The 46th Hunger Games) * Yohan Fairbain (Victor of The 47th Hunger Games) * Kurt Bonatz (Victor of The 48th Hunger Games) * Grey Fretta (Victor of The 49th Hunger Games) * Haymitch Abernathy (Victor of The 2nd Quarter Quell aka The 50th Hunger Games) * Librae Ogilvy (Victor of The 51st Hunger Games) * Abigail Jackson (Victor of The 52nd Hunger Games) * Rendwick Keene (Victor of The 53rd Hunger Games) * Lyme Rabe (Victor of The 54th Hunger Games) * Parry Ogilvy (Victor of The 55th Hunger Games) * Justin Hix aka Male Morphing (Victor of The 56th Hunger Games) * Blight Jordan (Victor of The 57th Hunger Games) * Cecilia Sanchez (Victor of The 58th Hunger Games) * Alto Combe (Victor of The 59th Hunger Games) * Megan Hayes aka Female Morphing (Victor of The 60th Hunger Games) * Tiffany Waxler (Victor of The 61st Hunger Games) * Enobaria Golding (Victor of The 62nd Hunger Games) * Gloss Nicholo (Victor of The 63rd Hunger Games) * Cashmere Nicholo (Victor of The 64th Hunger Games) * Finnick Odair (Victor of The 65th Hunger Games) * Jackson Spidell (Victor of The 66th Hunger Games) * Ivette Li-Sanchez (Victor of The 67th Hunger Games) * Ron Stafford (Victor of The 68th Hunger Games) * Gaius Flamsteed (Victor of The 69th Hunger Games) * Annie Cresta (Victor of The 70th Hunger Games) * Johanna Mason (Victor of The 71st Hunger Games) * Pliny Arausio (Victor of The 72nd Hunger Games) * Wade Rankine (Victor of The 73rd Hunger Games) * Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark (Victor of The 74th Hunger Games) The Victor Problem However, there are 75 victors instead of 74. The only victor without a Games is Ashleen Ballyregan. However, if you also count Porter Millicent Tripp and Augustus Braun then there would be an astounding 77 victors, which makes no sense since there are only 74 Games with victors. There are also two more male victors besides Ron and Finnick from District 4 in Catching Fire's reaping scene. Of course, District 4 only has two male victors, so that makes no sense. There was also said to be an eighth victor from District 7 named "Tizon Jordania." This has been a common issue in the Hunger Games universe. Sources: https://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Victors